Star WarsThe WolfPack
by MrSirTheDave
Summary: This is a short story I wrote in about two hours. It contains two new characters Royals and Davidson. They are two WolfPack members and in this short story they are on a mission to retake some object stolen by Deathwatch. An action packed story. Please forgive me if it is not the best. As I am not trying to make it the best. It was all free written. No drafts, no retakes.


As the rain fell on the barrel of the weapon that Royals gripped with confidence. As he stared down the scope onto the compound. Waiting. His breath was crisp. The helmet of a DeathWatch member could be seen slightly. Royals turns slightly. And as he breathes out he pulls the trigger. As the round goes through the head, he could see the burning embers of the skin. He radios in to Comet "Guard down, move in". From the side of the compound Royals could see his squad moving in. Comet comes over the comms "Good work Royals. Keep watch on us" as Comet and the rest of Wolfpack make there way around the back of the compound. Royals, repositioning himself to get a better view of the side comms back in "Yes sir. Good luck Wolfpack". Comet and the Wolfpack lines up against the wall. He looks back and signals for Davidson to get to the top of the outpost. Davidson nods and pulls out his grappling hook. He shoots is up close to the top and starts his way up. Comet and the rest of the Wolfpack make there way to the back entrance. Comet, with his pistol pulled out. Uses the muzzle of the gun to knock on the door. Comet then says "Guys I lost my card again. Can you please let me in". Seconds later the door slides open and a Deathwatch member steps out. Comet grabs the member by the throat and slams him against the wall. He then pulls his knife out and shoves it straight into the Deathwatch's chest. As the Wolfpack moves into the compound, the hell of a firefight begins. Comet comms to Royals and says to watchout for any Deathwatch trying to get out from the front. Comet then sheaths his blade and runs in. Davidson, after making it to the top of compound. Finds the closest window and peaks in. There he found it. The reason why they were there. The storage containers. They were filled with the last data crystals the Je'daii rested. Davidson knew what was at risk. From his right he could hear a shout "You arent gonna feel this in the morning". He turns around to see a member of the Deathwatch with his weapon pointed at him. Davidson stares back. Focused on the Deathwatch. The Deathwatch told Davidson to put down the weapon down. Davidson pointed at a ridge line a few 1000 meters away. Deathwatch looked at Davidson confused. Before he could say anything else. The Deathwatch's head had a bright glowing hole in it. Royals comms in "Don't worry brother. My crosshairs are always behind you". Davidson turns and hooks his grappling hook along the top of the window. A Deathwatch member hears the grappling gun and looks out the window. With a flash of lighting from the raging storm. He saw what soon would be the end of his life. Davidson shot the Deathwatch through the window and swung against the glass, shattering it. As he unhooks himself in a slow motion he grabs one of the Deathwatch and uses him as a body shield, shooting the other three Deathwatch in the room. As the smoke settles, he breaks the neck of the Deathwatch he was using and holsters his pistol. He radios Comet "Sir, I found them!" Comet comes over the comms with gunfire in the background "Good job Davidson! Call in the LAAT's!". Davidson switches the comms to his pilot's channel "We found the boxes, get here ASAP. And be ready for a fight". Davidson then pulls out his rifle and starts taking out the Deathwatch trying to get back up to the containers. As Royals lays up on the mountain top, he sees two Deathwatch heading towards two speeders. He lines up his crosshairs on one of the speeders and takes his shot. And it was a perfect shot. He shot the motor in the speeder. Both Deathwatch, desperate to escape both got on one and started making there way out. Royals lines up another shot. This time aiming for the drivers head. And he shoots. As the laser goes through the drivers head it also goes through the passengers chest. Royals then grapples the side of the mountain he is on. With a leap of faith he starts falling down the mountain. As he hits the side he starts running straight down the mountain. Above him he hears the LAAT's coming in. Royals gets on comms and says "Comet, LAAT's are here!" Comet, still under fire replies "Good! Get over here as fast as you can". As Royals reaches the bottom of the mountain he quickly hops on the speeder he took to get to the mountain. As he throttles it up and speeds towards the entrance of the compound he then jumps off the speeder. As he rolls on the ground he can hear the explosion the speeder makes. Blasting the front gate open. As the LAAT's land and CT's make there way in. Royals dust's himself off and makes his way in. Royals and the CT's meet up with Comet and the rest of the Wolfpack. As they start making there way up the compound they find Davidson pinned down in a training room. The room large and filled with bodies. The smell of burning flesh filled the room. SGT Gunner, leader of the CT's who helped on this mission. Ordered some of them to get to the top and get those containers out of here. The Deathwatch Commander orders his men to blow a hole in the wall behind them. Comet yells everyone to take cover. Seconds later there is an explosion. Then silence. As Comet pokes his head above cover he can see the LAAT's staring straight at the Commander. Along with hundreds of clones moving towards the compound. Comet walks up to the Commander. Executing the Deathwatch that had there hands up. He then shot the Deathwatch Commander in the knees. The Commander screams at him why he is doing this to him. Comet grabs the Commander by the throat and whispers "You shot at my brothers". And slugs the Commander in the jaw. As he the commander lays there, unconscious. He orders two CT's to carry him to a LAAT. And to make sure he is strapped down tightly. He then gets commed by one of the pilots "Sir, all crates loaded on sir". Comet, with a sigh of relief says "Good, get those containers back to the ship". The pilots responds "Aye aye, sir" As the LAAT lifts off, Royals and Davidson looks at eachother. Davidson then says "You saved my life up there". Royals responds quickly "You would do the same for me, brother". As they leave the compound they know they arent down on that planet. And there will be more fog in the Hell of war. But they are brothers. All of Wolfpack. The flames of war shall not bite at the bond of the wolves.

The End.


End file.
